In this world there only room for one
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: max was dumped.She was dumped by her best friends who moved away.All alone they left her in her weakened state.she kills u before u kill her.max beleives that she is human but when she is captured by her prey who she finds out trully who she is.
1. poor me not

All alone in this big cold world. A place where murdering men and woman kill innocent people. Where no one expects to live past the age of 30. So cold my lungs fill with cold uncontainable hatred. A hatred for the people who betrayed me and left me in my weakest state to fend for myself all alone in this unfair world. My life never was happy except for those few years I was with them. They were my family. But then again its true. You can't trust anyone not even yourself. You can't lean against a person without them turning around to stab you. This is my life. A life where you don't have a picture of the future just that someone take you out of your misery or you take them out of theirs.


	2. thought dead well u thought wrong

Max we have a speacial assignment for you. We want you to get in the feild. We know you are on vacation but you are one of our best.

Hall you already know i'm half way to the base. You know I hate to take vacations. Vacations are for morons.

Hey Max I'll have you know that i am not a moron.

No you are not Hall. Not what do you have for me.

Can't to important to say over the phone. We can't do anything to compromise the mission. I'll meet you in the meeting room. Ok.

Ok see you in about 2 minutes.

Max how do you get here so quick? Your house is over a mile away.

You'll never know Hall thats just one of my many secrets.

Click

Closing the phone i sighed. Truth is i've been close to the base for the last 3 days. Vacation my butt. I live to work . This job was my life and my family. Many would say that that is horrible and that i should go to a doctor and get checked out. My blood pressures to high and my state of health is one step of the side of a mountain. Hey what can i say people give me that look all the time. Yah but what i do all the time saves lives. They can live my life for me. With every breath they take i am 1 mm to the side of sane. I like to keep busy what can i say?

Driving crazilythrolupgh the busy roads of innocent lives of people that I swore I would forrever protect. Nudge my dear would be going to bed now. I should have called her a month ago. We hadd ended up having a fight. lShe was pregnant with a ex drug dealers baby. They were going to get married in a year and two months from yesterday. She said that he made her feel like a loved woman. I say he just using her. He'll go back to half kiling people and break her heart. leaving her with a mistake that looks just like his daddy. Does she listen to me? No. She thinks that I'm just jealous that she can get a man and I can't get a guy. I could get a guy, but I don't want one. Nudges family visits her and wants to live with them for the remainder of her pregnantsy. Yah maybe she'll listen to them. But they did seem to like Debiskshe. AKA Dee. Yah whatever one day I'm going to catch him and murder him. Then I'll hold Nudge as she cries and then we would work out a situation where the baby would go up for adoption. Then she could move on with her life knowing hat she did the right thing. No guilt and maybe she'll find a man that a lawyer or someone with money. To help support her and let her lean on him and tell all of her worries.

Nudge is my best friend though she says that I suck as a best friend cause I'm never around and always working. She says that I' no fun to be around. I wonder. Maybe I can't get a man without my pretty good looks. Theres nothing speacial about me. I'm pretty average. Though I coluld probably beat you up in about minutes flat.

Entering the building after parking in my spot I spoptted Hall waring out the beauotiful rug in the lobby.

Hey whats uo Hall?

He turned around quickly and a look of fear ran across his face.

Hey Max we need to do this breifing quickly because u have to leave in about hours. You already have a house as well as everything else you need. Max I know you hat when I say this but I am going to say this I want you to stay safe. I know yah I know you hate that but I want you to come back alive. Got that?

Yes sir.

Good. Now Your target is a man named Hilsen Decsipcado. He is a drug smuggler from Cuba. He been traveling to Trecladi.

Shizzle bug." Not only was Trecladi a planet that was known for its hostile environment but also its dugs and cinvicts. That place was a death trap. I've only been there about only 20 times. That place was where I used to live. Shizzle bugs. Trecladi was a planet where they weak never wished to live. Its where the hunters are eaten by something bigger and stronger. Where the strong preyed on the weak. Many people went there only when in desperation. Some people lived there because well they fit right in.

Yeah I would have to agree with you. We are in deep trouble. Do you remember a man named Sam?

Of cource my ex boy fend who had happened to break up with me when i didn't agree to move away to paradise. After 6 years of being together he left me and took all of my friends and moved to paradise. Well they all eneded up murdered and killed. So much for paradise.

O f cource I remember him. Why?

Well he's.....

He's what?

He's....

Hall Derment Demitri Scarlet if you don't tell me this instant

Ok well your ex boyfriend Sam Topia many people have claimed to be very alive looking for you.


End file.
